Sing it to the Hetalians
by Munchy Fox
Summary: This is the story of how I wanted to do each chapter as its own story by using songs and pairings. Enter and help me create this beautiful story.
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this story, not even the story, it belongs to fan fiction for they have the right to delete it. The idea came from reading something that was rated M and about FrUK.**_

 _Okay, well, in the disclaimer, I was thinking about writing drabbles of my own, but the thing is I need songs. I'll do the first five, but then you guys need to tell me in the reviews what song to write about, and what pairing. The first five chapters will be for my top five pairings..._

 _Okay, here are the rules (yes, there are rules, we don't want the story to be deleted while writing this, do we?)_

 _1 - No rap songs_

 _2 - No incest_

 _3 - If you write a song and want me to use it, don't be upset if people dislike the lyrics._

 _4 - Don't be upset if I don't have the same interpretation as you, this is from my mind, not yours._

 _5 - Treat it like a Truth or Dare fanfiction, but without anything bad happening to the countries._

 _6 - Don't be pissed off if this gets deleted because we broke some rules. It happens._

 _7 - If it does get deleted, find me on the forums with the same name of title_

 _8 - Help me have fun_

* * *

 ** _"Do, or do not. There is no try." ~Yoda_**


	2. I Hate Everything About You

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this story, not even the story, it belongs to fan fiction for they have the right to delete it. The idea came from reading something that was rated M and about FrUK.**_

 _ **I Hate Everything About You**_

 **Song - I Hate Everything About You  
Artist - Three Days Grace  
Pairing - FrUK**

"And that's my reasons for what we should do for global warming, or as some would say, climate change," France stated, looking for any hands up, the only one up was England. "Yes, 'Black Sheep'?" France said, flinching a bit when he had said the statement.

"Well, for starters, the idea you have can be seen by many as a rapist trying to have sex with anyone anywhere, getting nowhere for that matter, and two, I'm not a 'Black Sheep'! I'm more of a gentleman than you'll ever be!" England retorted back.

"Then why are you the outcast of all of Europe?" France commented back.

Clenching his fist, he took a deep breath, but it only made his anger go up more than down, "why do you insist on doing this every bloody meeting?" England hissed as he stormed out of the room, and when he got out to the halls, he burst into tears, running into the bathroom to try to calm himself down.

Back into the meeting room, everyone was looking back at France where France was staring at the door. He knew that even England wouldn't break so fast like he did today, but why did he care. He really did hate the brit, and he could care less if he was in the bathroom crying his eyes out, waiting for an apology.

Clearing his voice, Germany stood up, taking orders back into his hands, "alright, I think it's time for a break, everyone else agree?" almost everyone said yes. The only one that said no was France, but it didn't matter, the break was happening.

Walking to the bathroom, France opened the door to see England at the sink, shaking from crying, anger, pity, and everything in between them. Going up to the brit, France put his hand on England's shoulder, but it made the shaking worse.

"I don't need your pity, Frog!" England hissed, clenching his hands on the edge of the bowl of the sink.

"But… you do need an apology, and by that, you need to apologize for what you said in the meeting. You know I'm not like that, and I wouldn't think like that, and I don't force myself on someone who doesn't want to be loved, and if you think that then you don't really know me," France said in a ramble as he was slightly out of breath.

"Me, apologize to you?! You promised to not call me 'Black Sheep'! I hate that phrase because just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm the outcast! If you say I'm the outcast, look at the difference in every other country as well before you start putting titles on only me!" England hissed back at the Frenchman, fumes running through his veins as he quickly thought of another thing to say, but if he said it loud enough, Germany would get ballistic and the meeting wouldn't end too well, but he knew better than to yell with this anyway. "You're titling me like your trying to recite the Treaty of Versailles! What have I d-" he was interrupted by a kiss on the lips by the frenchman. It was quite passionate, but it was also quickly thought of so England could stop yelling. Letting their lips go from each other, England looked into France's eyes as he looked down to his feet, a smile formed of his face. "It's funny."

"What's funny Angleterre?" France asked, confused on what England was thinking.

"I was thinking during that, we hate each other so much, when something like happens, we wonder how we love each other at the same time… I love that kind of relationship."

"I do too, especially if it's with you," France said, drawing in for another kiss from his favorite brit.


	3. The Perfect Scene

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this story, not even the story, it belongs to fan fiction for they have the right to delete it. The idea came from reading something that was rated M and about FrUK.**_

 _ **The Perfect Scene**_

 **Song - The Perfect Scene**

 **Artist -** **Mercy Mercedes**

 **Pairing - Germerica**

Running through the halls, Alfred had tears running down his eyes. His fiancé, almost husband within days, was severely injured in a car accident. The way the officer was talking to him on the phone, it wasn't going to be long before he went with his brother.

Running inside the room Ludwig was in, Alfred almost collapsed at the door. He was too late, they were covering him with the sheet. Remembering when Gilbert was covered in the military on the battlefield, he knew what this meant as well.

"I'm sorry," someone said behind Alfred, a hand on his shoulder, turning around, there was a tall man with blonde hair like Ludwig's, and his eyes were just as blue, but narrower, and his hair was down. He was relatively taller that Ludwig as well.

"What did you say?" Alfred asked, looking at the doctor, almost as if he was starting to become in denial of what had just happened.

"I'm Dr. Oxenstierna, and I'm sorry about your loss. The person that hit him had been a drunk driver. Glass shattered, and it was lodged into his brain, he made it to the hospital, but, then we lost him." This time Alfred did collapse, tears falling down his face.

* * *

The funeral took place on the day the wedding was supposed to take place (Alfred's request), and walking home, Alfred was driving home. He was surprised to see Ludwig so calm. The cuts were all over, but that didn't make him look any more peaceful. Lately he had been so stressed, this was the only time that he seemed like nothing was bothering him. If only he hadn't died before Alfred got to see that face like that. Going down the road, Alfred noticed some headlights swerving down the road, and they were heading straight past him.

Everything went black. It was so dark, but then a light came to his eyes. Going towards it, he was back in the hallways of the middle school. The very school he had been in with Ludwig. When they had both hated each other. He was dating Kiku, and Ludwig was, or so he thought, was dating Feliciano.

He was in the hall near the library. Walking in, he noticed Ludwig there at the door with flowers. That' right, it had been Valentine's day that day. Ludwig was sitting, listening to Feliciano talk to Arthur, Alfred's older brother, about how Ludwig was clingy, acting like they were a couple. Arthur's face paled, and pointed a little at the door and Feliciano turned to face the man who loved him. Tears in his eyes, he ran away, dropping the flowers, passing Alfred. Putting his head down, he knew what to do next. He would walk into the his next class, science, and there would be Kiku, kissing that greek transfer kid. He would be outside with Ludwig, and that would be where their love for each other would start.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he was in the hospital. His head hurt, turning his head, there was Arthur, his husband Francis; Kiku, his fiance, Heracles; and his little brother.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Kiku spoke, and Arthur slapped him upside the head.

"You bloody git, he just had a car accident, and right before that he lost his soon to be husband, what do you think?!" Arthur hissed at Kiku, turning back to Alfred. "I'm glad you're awake. Doctor said you were lucky to survive, especially when he saw you collapse to the ground after you heard what caused the accident."

"Sadly, Alfred, you're paralyzed, waist down, but don't worry, Big Brother will help you!" Francis spoke, with a cheerful smile.

Putting on a pained smile, Alfred smiled; "thanks guys, but I really want to get back to sleep."

"Alright, Al. We'll wake you back up when the food comes."

"Thanks Matt," and with that, Alfred had closed his eyes for another time.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he was next to Ludwig on a swing near the river. They were holding hands, staring at the calm water moving slowly and effortlessly.

"You know, Alfred, if we stay like this forever, one of will go before the other," Ludwig spoke, breaking the tension of silence.

"Yeah, I know that Lud. So that's why we're savoring the moment before the big day, huh?" A smile creeped onto his lips then a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ludwig asked, turning to his fiance, starting to smile as well.

"We haven't sat here like this since what happened to Gilbert. Man, you and my brother were a wreck, but Antonio, Francis, and I were there to pick you guys up in your own way. This is why it's the perfect scene and there's not anywhere that I would rather be and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams and oh we're getting close now, don't turn away." Alfred sang, leaning his head on Ludwig's shoulder, waiting several minutes until the light in the sky soon turned into night.

Looking down at Alfred, Ludwig started to stand up, picking up his fiance. Looking up to him, Alfred looked curiously at him.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, looking at his beloved.

"It's getting late, and I promised Francis I talk to him about the 'big day', see you at home?" Alfred nodded.

* * *

Opening the door, Alfred looked at the home phone, and then as if a chain reaction, it rang. Picking it up, he saw it was the hospital. _Who would get seriously injured at this time of day_?

"Hello?" Alfred answered.

"Yes, um… is this Alfred Jones?" A young man sounded?

"Yes it is? Is everything alright?" Now he was getting worried.

"Um… no, everything's not alright… um…" there was a long pause before the man continued, "There's been an accident, and you need to come to the hospital right away. Ludwig Beilschmidt needs you."


	4. You are my Sunshine

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this story, not even the story, it belongs to fan fiction for they have the right to delete it.**

 **You are my Sunshine**

 **Song – You are my Sunshine**  
 **Artist - Unknown (Many singers with their own versions, Johnny Cash is the best in my opinion. Though I have Elizabeth Mitchell saved on my computer)**  
 **Pairing - 2P! Iggytalia**

Closing his eyes, going into a slumber, Luciano was worried about something. That something was Oliver Baines.

Laying down on his bed, sleep overcame him as he opened his eyes once again, but color was absent from his vision, just black and white. Everything was the same, but it was just... different. It terrified him. But looking around, he saw him.

Oliver Baines.

Oliver was sitting on a chair in the main room and he was knitting something, but from Luciano's view, he couldn't see clearly of what it was exactly. Walking over to him, Luciano reached out and took Oliver into his arms, hugging him. Snuggling him. It felt... right.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Oliver turned to Luciano with a look of confusion, but it only put a smile on Luciano's face. Damn, he's too perfect! Luciano thought, still looking at his beloved.

"Why are you smiling?" Oliver asked, looking down at his hands, his pale cheeks turning a shade of pink with embarrassment.

"Because, 'you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away'," Luciano stated, looking into Oliver's eyes, tightening his grip on Oliver.

Silence filled the room as Luciano closed his eyes. When he opened them, the room was full of the color that was missing in the sweet dream he had occurring during his sleep. Sighing, he got up and looked at his clock. Seven-thirty A.M.

Sitting up, he sighed as he got up out of bed. He got dressed in a casual shirt and pants and went over to Oliver's door. Knocking on it a couple times, he held his breath as he heard footsteps within the room. Shaking his hands as he waited for his crush to answer his knocks.

Opening the door, it was Francois. Luciano's heart sank, tears were forming.

"What do you want?" the messy Frenchman stated, but then continued after looking at Luciano's expression, "I was just telling Oliver what I wanted for breakfast, but he's still asleep."

Holding his breath, he nodded and walked off.

Several days past since the incident, and Luciano held his breath once again as he held his hand up to Oliver's door, but something stopped him from doing so. He was afraid to get the same response as last time. He was certain Francois had taken Oliver's heart before he did, so why did he even bother, but he didn't care what was going to find out now, but there were footsteps. They were running. The door opened, and Oliver ran into the Italian with tears in his eyes.

"O-Ollie, what's wrong?" Luciano asked, hugging his crush, his face getting wormer as he knew this was the same strength of force as he used in his dream.

"I-I had a terrible dream, Luci-Luciano!" Oliver stuttered on his friend's name and he went into a full out sob.

Rubbing his back, Luciano smiled slightly. "Do you want me to cheer you up?" Oliver looked up and smiled, a smile came to his lips as he waited for Luciano to sing the same song he sang everytime Oliver had a nightmare, or something bad happened to him.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away, "Luciano paused to let the song sink in, even though Oliver knew the lyrics enough to sing by himself at any time he pleased. "The other night dear, while I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you, in my arms. But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung y head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away," finishing the song, Oliver snuggled more into Luciano as he sighed.

"I love to hear you sing. That song's really pretty," Oliver whispered as if he were saying a secret to Luciano. "I dreamt that you never sang it again since you weren't there anymore. I was crying since I love your singing like I love you," Luciano blushed.

"You love me... back?" stunned by the shock, Luciano starred forward in the same position until Oliver kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course, I knew for a while that you liked me," Oliver chuckled. "Why did you choose that song in particular though?"

Looking at his beloved once more, "because you look like a shiny new day, and that's enough to make my world brighter."


End file.
